


Night Memories

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, References to Drugs, Sadly I do not do duels, Song Fic # 15, Zexal references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Shun takes Ruri out at night in Heartland. (Set before the War)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been with me for a while but as always it diverges into something else...
> 
> *plays 'Addicted to a Memory' by Zedd*

It was late at night and Shun was leaning against a concrete wall as he waited for his sister to come out from the store.

‘Why did Mom agree to this?’ Shun thought rhetorically. She had decided to trust Shun with Ruri for her first night out. Shun would normally not mind but his sister was just going to every shop.

“What’s different compared to the day?” Ruri’s question that led to her many expeditions into the stores. Shun groaned as he could recall feeling that sense of adventure when he was younger, but as he had finally gained the age to be able to go out at night the excitement had died slowly as he grew accustomed to the night life.

“Thank you!” Shun heard Ruri shout to the registrant inside as she came out with… What?!

“Ruri!” Shun called out causing his sister to pause at being caught. 

“What did we agree with Mom?” Shun asked. Ruri laughed hesitantly as she placed her left hand in the sun hat she had just bought in the store.

“It’s only one.” Ruri replied hesitantly. Shun groaned in mild irritation. He knew that they were going to get in trouble if Mom found out about the hat.

“Return it.” Shun ordered her. Ruri was shocked before she turned to her brother with the same irritation.

“It’s only a hat! It’s not like I bought some alcohol!” Ruri argued.

“That’s not how that works!” Shun snapped at her.

“Isn’t it? You adults keep telling us kids not to buy alcohol or cigarettes! I did nothing of the sort by buying a hat!” Ruri argued. Shun raised his fist as he tried to hold back his anger at the childish behavior she displayed.

“Fine! But I am not going down with you when Mom finds out.” Shun responded as he started walking away. Ruri grinned as she followed her brother and walked on his left side.

“Everything looks so magical.” Ruri commented as she looked at the colorful lights of Heartland at night. Shun did not respond as he just walked toward their next destination.

“What do you do when you come out at night?” Ruri asked curious. Shun glanced down at her.

“I just come out.” Shun boldly answered. It was the truth as he had already explored the area at night. Since he was still 15 he was not allowed to participate in areas that only allowed 18 or 21 year olds. What he would mainly do however…

“Battle!” They both heard a person shout. Shun immediately took out his D-Gazer from his pocket. Ruri sighed.

“Really brother? The day isn’t enough.” Ruri asked in a sarcastic manner, knowing he was about to spectate a duel.

“You should know that dueling is life by now.” Shun remarked. Ruri puffed her cheeks in response as she had just started going to Heartland’s Pro Duel School with him.

“It does not mean I don’t know when to take a break from it.” Ruri snipped at him. Shun gave her a mild glare before turning to spectate the duel. Ruri sighed as she knew he was going nowhere now until the duel was finished. She took out her D-Gazer from her purse.

‘If you can’t change his mind, just join him for a while.’ Ruri had learned from experience with how to deal with him. She was amazed when she saw the beautiful sparks from the AR-Vision’s holographic attack from the Dragon the Duelist owned. The duel was then over quick as the winner was determined to be a duelist named Kaito.

‘Kaito.’ Ruri thought. That name sounded familiar as she saw his face in the ‘Win’ screen. Ruri turned to see the winner and gasped as she recognized who he was.

‘Clover division’s number one duelist.’ Ruri thought trembling. She felt as her brother gave a grin toward him.

“One more match.” Shun called out to him. The other looked at him and his blue-grey eyes seemed to recognize the man as he smiled.

“Your perseverance is admirable.” Kaito said as he activated his duel disk. Shun turned his duel disk on in response.

“Duel!” They both shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> How much did this diverge? Let's just say that the original image was Ruri and Shun holding on to each other while floating with some sparkles having a sibling connection moment as they looked at each other. But it changed to this instead. I do like Shun and Kaito's rivalry.


End file.
